


Round One

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. Amy is keeping Rose busy. Or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't had time to write anything lately, I decided to write this quickly. Unedited, so my apologies for any rough patches. I hope that you all enjoy!

Rose collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving and legs wrapped securely over the red-head's neck. Amy's name was on the tip of her tongue, except that the only tongue she could focus on was the one currently occupied with the space between her legs. 

It was a heavenly tongue, one that knew exactly where to go. Teeth scraped over her clit and Rose arched upward as a spark of electricity shot through her.

Five minutes ago she'd still been clothed. Or maybe it was ten, or twenty and time had simply slowed to a glorious crawl. Didn't really matter, so long as Amy kept up her routine. 

One hand gripped Rose's breast firmly enough that there would be a faint red imprint when she was released, the other was wrapped around her thigh and tracing faint patterns over the skin.

Amy's tongue entered her and she bucked her pelvis towards it. God, that felt good. The hand on her breast loosened. A finger circled her hardened nipple, gave it a tweak. 

"Fuck, yes." She could feel the heat building up in her core, still vague but promising intensity to follow. 

Amy pulled back, and the break in stimulation was enough to make Rose whimper. She needed Amy to keep going, not play denial games. Although the day they had done that had resulted in a very satisfying end result. 

The bed dipped as Amy retreated and Rose's scattered mind protested. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, blondie. Stay there." As though she'd go anywhere--naked and increasingly wet as she was. "Thought we'd try something new tonight." Amy's voice floated from the closet door. Rose propped herself up on her elbows and scrutinized the half-closed closet door. 

When Amy stepped back out, wearing the same lacy bra and underwear with a new addition, Rose's eyebrows rose slightly. 

"Yeah?" Amy posed for a second, showing off the large addition to her anatomy. When she reached the bed she leaned over top of Rose and kissed her lightly. 

Rose ran a hand over the strap-on. She could feel the curve of Amy's smile in her mouth as the taller girl jerked her hips forward and ground it up against Rose. 

"Mm..." Rose helped position the head in line with her entrance. There was a moment of anticipation as it rubbed against her, and then plunged in. Amy was watching her face closely, the way her eyes were half-hooded and her lips parted ever so slightly. Rose rolled her hips, searching for more friction. 

Amy pulled out slowly, then pushed back in slowly. She repeated the motions several more times before speeding up. Her lips traced a course down Rose's neck, nipping and sucking a trail of pink markers. 

"Just like roses." Amy informed her. Rose moaned, nodded. She was making her own markers on Amy's shoulders, where her fingers dug into the pale skin. 

She was getting close. Amy could tell. Her fingers found Rose's clit once more and set to work. The thrusts continued. 

The clenching heat in her core finally released and Rose tensed with a low cry as the orgasm flew through her.   
Her inner walls clenched around the strap on and she pulled Amy closer. Amy was crooning words of encouragement as she pumped in and out of Rose, continuing at an even quicker pace and pulling her through a second tidal wave of pleasure. 

Her body collapsed, warm and echoing with the orgasms. Amy grinned at Rose, already ready to continue. 

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
